


Jackson has a rash

by Evathehuman



Category: Gray's Anatomy - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,793
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15723240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Evathehuman/pseuds/Evathehuman





	Jackson has a rash

从Jackson把他拉到墙角的那一刻起，Mark的脸上就保持着忍俊不禁的笑容。而他的搭档兼学生正穿着病号服满面怒容地坐在科室的病床上，抱着胳膊怒视着他。  
“我看不出这有什么好笑的。”Jackson板着脸说。“你要做的只是检查，然后闭上嘴离开。”  
“哦，放轻松，小姑娘，”Mark一边准备着器材一边愉快地说，“你这可不是拜托人应有的态度。你知道的，我大可把你丢给皮肤科的阿什利医生，这样全院都能知道大名鼎鼎的Avery医生得了性病。”  
“我，没，有，得，性，病！”Jackson大喊，然后又好像意识到什么一样紧紧闭上了嘴巴，紧张地四下张望了一下，“我只是起了一些疹子！”他压低声音说。  
“我们会知道的。”Mark吹着口哨说，把托盘放到了桌子上，啪地一声拉上了手套。“现在可以劳烦公主把他的裙摆拉起来吗？”  
但他的病人似乎并不是很想配合。Jackson紧紧抓着他病号服的下摆，眼神四下漂移。  
“你把门锁好了吗？”他装模作样地问，“器械都消过毒了吗？”  
Mark抱起了手臂。  
“这个房间是不是有些太冷了？也许我们可以向后勤部反映一下... ...”  
“你能不能别像个处女一样磨磨唧唧的？快把那该死的衣服拉起来。”  
如果目光能点火，那Mark现在应该已经原地爆炸了。年轻的住院医生愤怒地抿起了嘴，他怒气冲冲地屈起一条腿，然后视死如归一般的快速拉起了衣服下摆——  
WOW, Mark挑起了眉毛。  
不得不说，这个场面着实有些二流色情片了。小医生仰躺在病床上，一条腿曲起，另一条腿叉开垂在床边，而就像所有准备检查的病人一样，他的病号服下空空如也，两腿间的私处就这么明晃晃地展示在Mark眼皮底下。  
就算是对于Mark Sloan来说，这个姿势也可以称得上是豪放了。  
“我们能快点结束吗，我觉得我现在像个变态。”Jackson抱怨道，眼神僵硬地望着天花板。  
“嗯。”Mark发出一声似是而非的应答，然后他蹲了下去，从Jackson的角度看不见他人，只能听到他的声音从自己的两腿间传来。  
“症状出现多久了？”  
“大约一个礼拜？”  
“有什么感觉？”  
“只是痒而已... ...嘿你在干嘛！”  
Jackson猛地合上了腿，惊恐地从床上弹了起来。  
Mark笑出了声：“你知道你今天纯情地像个处女吗？”他用安慰般的力道分开他的双腿，用手指继续他刚刚被打断的检查。这些小红疹子成片分布在肛门四周和大腿内侧，Mark用手轻轻触摸，他的病人不安地扭动着，脸上已经涨得通红。  
“我说了很痒！”他小声地抱怨。他能感觉到Mark的手指从自己的会阴处缓慢移动到肛门口，然后用一种轻柔的力道在那处按压。由于凑的很近，他甚至觉得能感受到Mark的鼻息。  
这种感觉太诡异了。Jackson绝望地闭上了眼，试图逃避这个世界。  
但Mark似乎并不想放过他。“你一周有几次性行为？”他从他的两腿间抬起了头。  
“呃，4次？”  
“你最近一个月有几个性伴侣？”  
“我不觉得这和检查有什么关系——”  
“听着，这是检查。你我都知道性行为是高效的传播方式。”Mark不耐烦地打断了他，他站起身，从身后的托盘了拿了什么东西。  
Jackson不甘不愿地回答:“6个。”  
“都是女性吗？”  
病房里有那么一小会短暂的沉默。  
Mark再次发出由衷的感慨。“看来我对我们的小少爷了解的还是不够多。”他示意Jackson将两条腿都放到床上。“你是上面的还是下面的？”  
Jackson的表情好像吃完东西被噎住了。他抬起头瞪着Mark，Mark向他比了个'要专业’的口型。  
“下面的。”最后他自暴自弃地说。  
Mark吹了一声口哨。“听着伙计，”他让Jackson翻过身趴在病床上，“我绝对不会是批判你的那个人，人生就是要多享乐嘛，是男是女又有什么关系呢。顺便说一句，我现在需要指检。”  
WHAT? Jackson睁大了眼，不敢置信地回头看向Mark。  
“不！”他大声抗议，并试图从床上爬起来。“我最不想要的就是Mark Sloan把手指插到我的屁股里！”  
但Mark轻而易举地压制住了他的抗议。他一只手按住Jackson的肩膀，一只手熟练地打开了手上的瓶子。“放轻松，伙计，这只是个快速的检查，你也不希望自己得的是尖状湿疣或者梅毒吧。”当他感觉手下的身体不再挣扎，他的脸上露出了一个Sloan医生的招牌微笑。“只要放松就行，别的交给我。”他缓慢地说，在手指上涂好了润滑剂，另一只手分开了小医生圆润的臀瓣。他慢慢地把手指往里伸，感受到他的穴口紧张地不断收紧着。  
“你听着像一个二流男妓。”Jackson把头埋在床里，发出闷闷的声音。  
“而你像个号称自己有经验的小处女。”Mark反唇相讥，他很快地找到了Jackson的前列腺，他先是轻轻地划了过去，然后重重按了下去——  
Jackson发出一声小猫打喷嚏一样的惊喘。他的双腿想要合拢却被Mark强硬地拉开了，那根手指按在那一点让他想要尖叫着逃跑，但Mark的手牢牢地抓着他的屁股。他的阴茎勃起了，但他不能抚摸它，他只能难耐地磨蹭着病床的床单，试图缓解快要爆炸的情欲。  
也许我能就这么高潮。Jackson迷迷糊糊地想。那感觉是那么好，他无意识地耸动着臀部，企图要求更多。  
但Mark抽出了他的手指。  
Jackson回过头看他，蓝色的眼睛湿漉漉的。  
“这是正常的生理反应。”Mark含含糊糊地嘟囔，像是一句安慰也像是一句解释。“检验报告我明天会拿给你，你可以自己... ...处理一下。”他急匆匆地脱下了手套，急急忙忙地离开了。置物架被他撞到发出了惊人的响声，但这都没能让他有任何的停留，他跑的好像病房里有一万个举着枪的枪手。  
病房里只剩下Jackson张着腿，阴茎勃起着，一脸懵逼。

后来Jackson发现他的红疹只是过敏而已，但已经这是他躺到Mark的床上之后的事情了。

END


End file.
